Pokémon meets Digimon!
by Bishoujo Lil
Summary: What happens when evil decides to swallow up the digidestined? A Crossover, what else? :) please read and review :) 5th chapter is up there, read at will...my will - COMPLETE
1. The beginning

**_Pokémon meets Digimon!_**

(Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters from Pokémon or Digimon (or Dr. Pepper for that matter ;)).  Only Vay is my own creation J - To understand where she came from, read my previous Digimon fic, The Protector Saga.)

"We've been here _forever_!  When is this damn plane gonna arrive!" Davis moaned.  He pulled a face and wriggled in the hard plastic chair.  Everyone sighed and exchanged looks of mixed exasperation and amusement.  Davis had been moaning since the moment they'd stepped foot into the airport, 10 minutes ago, to wait for Mimi's plane to arrive from the U.S.A.

"Look Davis," Yolei said, looking at him in annoyance, "the plane will be here very soon…"

"But…" Davis began.

"…and if you don't shut up, I'll ram Matt's Doctor Pepper bottle down your throat!" she finished crushingly. (Davis sweatdrops)

Matt looked at her sharply, as he was just taking a sip from the aforementioned bottle.

"Woah Yolei, calm down!" he said after he had swallowed.  From somewhere, stifled giggles could be heard.  The group of digi-destined looked around to locate the laughter.  Vay and Tai were clutching their mouths in a vain effort to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked suspiciously.

The 2 stopped giggling to themselves.  They looked at each other and grinned.

"Dr Pepper…" Tai began.

"…What's the worst that could happen?" Vay finished, and they fell about laughing. (Everyone sweatdrops)  Everyone looked at them strangely.  Davis laughed, and then cut it short as Yolei glared daggers in his direction.  Matt stifled a giggle.  It was best not to encourage this double act.

"Alright you two, calm down," Joe said, tapping his foot authoritavely, "It wasn't that funny," he finished, rolling his eyes and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"I think you'll find it was," Tai said jabbing him in the side.

"We're done laughing now," Vay added, laughter still twinkling in her brown eyes.  She sidled over to a screen that stated flight times.  She pondered it for a while, and then slid back.

"It's arriving in 30 minutes," she announced as she slid her slender frame into the chair next to Davis.  She flicked her hair out of her eye, scrutinized the group and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think it was necessary," she said closing her eyes, dropping her head and smiling, "that we _all_ came to greet her when she arrived?"  She lifted her head and put her elbow on the arm of the chair.  She rested her chin in her hand as she looked at them.  The group shifted.  Maybe she did have a point.  With everyone there, the total was eleven people.  Digimon were not present as it was thought best to leave them at home.  (Reasons being that they were too excitable and would cause odd stares.  On further reflection, perhaps Davis should have been left also, as he was causing the same problem.)

"Well it's too late now," Kari said looking at T.K, who was fiddling with his hat.  "Oh for crying out loud!" she hissed, "Your hat's fine T.K!"

(Everyone sweatdrops)

T.K jumped at the sudden burst of noise that was directed at him.  Unfortunately, jumping in such an enclosed place where you're in a large group of people is not a very conducive activity.  T.K's sudden movement caused him to knock into Joe.  Joe being Joe, fell immediately onto his back, his long, gangly legs Taking out Sora, Kari and Izzy, who were standing the closest to him.  Izzy, of course, had brought his laptop.  This went flying from his hands as he bailed.  Tai leapt into the air to catch the airborne computer, he was successful.  However seeing the laptop in mid-air had caused the same reaction in Vay.  She had leapt from her seat, into the air, to catch the gravity-defying machine.  She and Tai collided spectacularly.  The force caused Tai to rebound backwards, landing on Yolei and Cody.  Because of the angle Vay had jumped at, the force from the collision caused her to do a very impressive 180-degree spin.  She fell from the air and landed smack on top of Matt, nose to nose.  This amazing turn of events left only Davis, (who was a little slow off the mark) not in the pile of bodies entangled on the floor.  Varying moans and groans could be heard as they were stared at by **_a lot_** of shocked airport-going people.  Davis just sat there and laughed till tears ran down his face.

"Ow!  Who's pulling on my leg!?" one muffled voice, possibly Tai's, asked.

"At least your not at the bottom of this pile!" Joe answered, his face squashed unceremoniously on the floor.

"All I can say is, be glad you don't have someone using you as a human crash-mat!" Matt replied, staring directly into Vay's eyes, which were inches from his own.

Human crash-Matt, that's quite funny," Vay giggled. Matt just stared at her uncomprehendingly.  

"You know," she continued, "your name's Matt, human crash-_Matt._" She finished grinning.

A muffled laugh came from Tai's direction.

"Now is not the time to be cracking jokes, _especially _when you're on top of me," Matt growled, with a crushing look.

"You know you love it," she said with a grin as she winked at him.

Matt blushed, but continued to give her his patented "I am displeased with you" look.  (This look is well known for turning weaker fan-girls into blubbering pools of girly slush)

"Please!" Joe yelled, "Enough with the commenting already!  Can we just get this pile of scrambled legs sorted out!" he shouted, "My face will be permanently flattened if you guys don't **GET OFF ME!**"

With a little careful direction from Sora, who was at the heart of the pile, they managed to get themselves untangled and upright again.

"Well done everyone," Vay smirked, "we managed to get ourselves sorted with little to no help from Davis," she said, looking in the direction of the offending pointy haired youth and smoothing out her short, dark hair.  He just looked at her.  Tai laughed and Matt couldn't help himself either.

"What a fun way to waste time," she added sarcastically.

"Personally I can think of better ways to do that," Tai remarked, his own tall, dark hair leaning distinctly to the right.  Izzy was sat on the floor inspecting his laptop for damage.

"I'm sure I'll have an imprint of the floor on my face now," Joe whined, as he rubbed a very obvious carpet pattern on his cheek.

Everyone straightened himself or herself out.  Tai wasn't having much luck getting his hair back to its original position.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, "I knew I should have brought my gel." (Everyone sweatdrops.)

Cody looked at his digivice.

"Does this thing tell the time?" he asked, his green eyes scanning the vice.  (Everyone sweatdrops and falls over)

"Why don't we use the old-fashioned way and check the clock," T.K said, placing his hands on Cody's shoulders and pointing him in the direction of the clock on the wall.

"Well our little escapade did pass the time, her plane's arrived.  She'll be out soon." Sora said, smiling.

            Mimi thanked the groaning man who had just hauled her luggage onto the trolley.  She frowned to herself.  She couldn't understand why it was so heavy. Her father had had the same reaction at the beginning of her journey when he'd carried her case from the house to the car, and again from the car to the airport.  She looked for the exit sign as she twirled a strand of bright pink hair around her finger.

"Oh!  There it is!" she said suddenly as she spotted it.  She pushed he trolley towards the 'Nothing to declare' sign.

"I wonder who came to meet me?" she pondered quietly to herself.

She was greeted by the scene of a large group of people milling outside the gate.  She should have guessed that everyone would have come.

Izzy, Sora and Yolei were talking in a small group.  Izzy, she could see, had brought his computer.  She giggled.

Joe and Cody appeared to be trying to calm down a rather excited Davis, who was bouncing about in a chair.  T.K and Kari were watching this with some amusement.  Tai, Matt and another girl were playing with a hack-y-sack. (Author's note: a hack-y-sack, if you don't know, is like a little bean bag that you hit and kick about) She guessed that this girl was the Digimon Protector.  She'd heard a lot about her from her e-mailings with Izzy.

"Hey you guys!" she yelled and waved.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and waved back as she approached.

"Hey!  How've you been?" Tai asked, giving her a hug.

"Just great, thanks," Mimi said returning the hug.

"Great hair!" Sora laughed.

"Thanks," she said, grinning.

Everyone greeted he with hugs and questions and comments.  After Matt had hugged her, he grabbed the new girl's hand and pulled her forward.

"Mimi this is Vay," He said looking at the small dark haired girl he had hold off.

"Vay, Mimi," he followed up.

"Original, aren't you?" Tai remarked sarcastically, and earned himself a smack on the side of the head from Matt.

"Hey," Vay said, taking Mimi's hand and shaking it.

"Hi," Mimi said smiling, "Vay, that's an interesting name."

"Interesting in inverted commas you mean," she answered, grinning.

Mimi laughed, "It's great to finally meet you, they've told me so much about you."

"Ditto," Vay said as they started to leave the airport, "I'm sure we'll get along great, from what I've heard."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Mimi said with a smile.

"Where did you ge-argh!" Vay started to say until her scream interrupted the sentence.  Mimi looked startled.  Tai had been creeping up behind them and had poked Vay in the sides.  He came out from behind the 2 girls and laughed. 

"Ha ha!  Got ya!" he yelled, grinning.

"Oh Tai," Vay said shaking her head, "Tai , Tai, Tai,"  she looked up at him, "I'm afraid that evil in such copious amounts in a person is dangerous, and you must be destroyed."

Mimi looked shocked, but everyone else looked somewhat amused.  

"Don't worry Mimi," Izzy said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "They're like this all the time, it's very normal behaviour for these two."

Mimi visibly relaxed and watched the drama unfold out before her.

"I suggest you run," Vay hissed at Tai.  He broke off into a run and she sprinted off after him.  Matt, who had been chatting with Sora looked over to see Tai being ran down by Vay.

"Oh God," he groaned.  He caught up with Mimi. "They're off again," he added conversationally to her as  they walked along, "It'll take ages to calm them down, they're a notorious pair," he said to her.

She smiled, "She seems like a nice girl, quite energetic," she said, "She appears to be quite amusing too," she said with a laugh as they watched Vay chase Tai around the airport lobby, shouting obscenities at him.

"Yeah," he said laughing, "She's great." He smiled, "She can really cheer you up, it's hard to be in a bad mood around her, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Mimi said with a knowing smirk in Matt's direction.  He looked at her, a blush going up in his cheeks, "I see," she said grinning widely.  Matt's blush deepened.

"I better go and stop it, you know, before it gets any worse," he mumbled hurriedly as he sloped off in the direction of where Vay had cornered a very freaked Tai.  She was closing in on him with a slow and deliberate purpose.

"Now, my friend, you shall die, and so shall the evil that resides within you," she said quietly and menacingly.  Tai whimpered slightly as he tried to crawl up the wall he was backed up against.  She lunged in for the final blow, Tai screwed up his eyes and cowered away from the inevitable impact.  It didn't come, he opened one eye to see that Matt had caught Vay around the waist and had picked her up.  He had her held against him as she squirmed and wriggled.

"No!" she yelled as she thrashed bout in his grip.

"You would've have killed him," Matt pointed out with devastating calm.  Tai visibly relaxed as he slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"Phew," he exhaled, "Thanks man," he added gratefully with a weary salute.  Matt raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  Vay stopped struggling and went limp in his arms.

"So close, so close," she whimpered.  Matt turned her around to face him.

"What devil art thou that must torment me thus?" she said sadly as she looked at him.  For the second time in about 2 hours, he gave her his 'I am displeased with you' look.

"Promise me you won't hurt him," he said emphatically to her.

"But all I…" she started.

"Promise me." Matt interrupted.

"Wanted to…"

"Promise."

"Do is…"

"Promise."

"Hurt him…"

"Promise."

"A little…"

"PROMISE!"

Vay sighed and looked hi in the eye, "Alright, alright," she said pulling a face, "I promise I will not hurt him or injure him in any way intentionally."

"Thank you," Matt said, putting her down and releasing his grasp.

"Yeah yeah," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Damn blondey, always gets his own way, not fair, guitar twanging rock god wannabe," she muttered under her breath as she stalked away.

"What was that?" Matt hissed menacingly as he grabbed her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks.  (She sweatdrops)

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she said laughing nervously.

"Hmm…" Matt said as he let go of her shoulders and watched her hurry and hide behind Tai.  He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Joe said, let's get out of here.

"Yeah, I'm starving to death," Davis said.  T.K nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Mimi wants to change out of her travelling clothes too," Kari I added.

"That is exactly what I want to do," Mimi said with emphasis as she pushed her trolley outside.

"Will someone grab my bag for me?'" she asked.

"I'll do it," Tai offered.  He grabbed the handles and lifted.  Nothing happened.

"My God Mimi," Tai exclaimed, astonished, "What have you got in there?"

"Just the bare essentials," she said bewildered, "My entire wardrobe, all of my shoes, underwear, socks, shampoo, conditioner, 2 bottles of each of course," she announced, "Soap, toothpaste, facial wash, body wash, body scrub puff, flannel, electrical toothbrush and the charger, portable CD player, CD's, all of my hairbrushes, hairdryer plus all attachments, gel," Tai's head shot up as he heard the magical word that could fix all of his leaning hair troubles, "wax, mousse, hairspray," she counted the things off on her fingers.  Looks of shocked awe were exchanged, "Hmm…I think that's it, oh except my photograph camera and my video camera.  Oh, and my laptop, of course," she finished with a smile. (Everyone sweatdrops and falls over.)

"I knew we should have got someone to drive us here," Joe said as he stared at the bulging case.

"Hey Mimi, about that gel…" Tai began.

"Forget about it," Vay said quickly, "It'll take to long to find it in that bag, it'll be virtually impossible.  The leaning tower of hair will have to wait till we get back home," she said with a grin.  This earned her a very icy glare.

In the end it took Matt, Tai, Sora, Vay, T.K and Davis to get the bag off the ground and moving.

"Do you think we could flag down a taxi?" Izzy enquired as he watched the 6 struggled along with the bag.

"One problem," Yolei pointed out, "No money."

They al sighed and continued along down the road.

"Oh man, I've got to rest," T.K groaned, "My arms gonna drop off!" 

They laid the bag on the floor.

"How far did we get?" Davis asked, "I feel like we've been walking for ages."

"Hmm," Cody said, "We're about 10 metres away from the airport."

A collective groan went up from the people carrying the bag.

"5 minutes rest, then we really should get going," Joe said matter-of-factly.

"Easy for you to say," Sora sniped as she rubbed her arm, "You're not the one carrying this case."

"Hey...guys…" Cody said quietly as he stared at something, but no one heard him because they had begun to argue.

"He's just trying to organize our time," Izzy said jumping to Joe's defence.

"Well you carry it and see of your opinion changes," Davis snapped.

"Guys…" Cody said again.

"Will you lot just give it a rest?" Yolei yelled.

"What are you yelling about, there was no need for you to get involved," Tai retorted.

Everyone began arguing and yelling at each other.

"GUYS! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND PURE, WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Cody yelled urgently. (Everyone sweatdrops.) They all looked at the normally quiet Cody in surprise.

"Finally," he said, exasperated, "I'd just like to ask what that is?" he said.

"What what is?" Matt asked confused.

"That," Cody said, pointing behind himself. 

They all looked up to see what he meant.  A big black cloud of darkness was coming towards them, down the road.

"What the…?" Tai said in shock.

"I have no idea," Izzy said quietly, "But do you think we should really stand here and wonder about it?"

"Good point," Joe said.

"Why does stuff like this only happen when no one else is around?" Yolei asked. (Everyone sweatdrops)

"We should move quickly," Sora said, "Whatever it is, I don't want to stand around here and be engulfed by it."

"Right," Kari breathed, "Let's get out of here!"

They all began to run, minus Mimi's bag, as it would slow them down too much.

"Wait! What about my bag?" Mimi screeched as the group pushed her along.

"Forget about the bag, its not important," Izzy said grabbing her hand, "Let's get a move on."

"No!" she yelled and pulled away from him.  She ran back to her bag and began pulling at it in vain.

"Mimi come back," Sora yelled desperately.

"Oh man," Vay groaned, slapping her forehead.  She quickly turned on her heel and began running towards Mimi and the bag.

"Vay!  What are you doing? Are you crazy!" Matt yelled as he watched the girl run to wards the blackness.

"I can't let her get covered by that thing!" she called back over her shoulder.  She reached Mimi just as the darkness did.

"Help!" Mimi yelped as she was sucked in.

Vay lunged forward and grabbed her hand.  She caught her feet on the bag, which had failed to be moved by this dark cloud, to stop them from being dragged in.  Everyone froze at the sight of Vay struggling to keep hold of Mimi and keep herself lodged behind the bag.

"For crying out loud! What's wrong with you people?" Vay yelled in fear and annoyance, "Someone help us!" 

Tai shook himself at the reprimand and ran back, Matt was close to follow.  Tai grabbed Vay around the waist, and Matt grabbed Tai.  It was like a desperate tug-of-war.

"My feet are coming loose!" Vay screamed.

Davis ran towards them to try to help.  Kari ran as well.

"You guys, don't all go!" Joe yelled.

"I'm not letting my brother get sucked into that!" Kari growled.

"Yeah and I'm not letting those guys have all the fun!" Davis grinned over his shoulder. (People not near the darkness fall over.)  As the 2 ran towards the human chain, Vay lost her grip on the bag.

"Oh God!" Tai yelled as he held on tighter, the chain was being dragged in.  Kari leapt and grabbed Matt's feet and Davis grabbed Kari around the waist, but it wasn't enough.  Even the bag had to succumb to the force of the darkness.  The 6 people and the bag were pulled into the darkness, which promptly closed up after them.

"Oh my god," T.K gasped, "Where did they go?  Where did IT go?"

"What are we going to do?" Yolei whimpered.

"Where could they have gone?" Sora whispered as she sank to the floor in disbelief.


	2. The Poké part

The Poké part J 

****

(Chapter 2, peoples J here's the evidence for it being a crossover and not just my random ramblings about the digidestined and their visit to an airport.  

Disclaimer is the same as the 1st 1: I have not got the ownership of Pokémon or Digimon so please do not sue, I have no money, it's not worth it.  Vay is mine though.)

Narrator voice kicks in: today, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu are walking through the thick forest, continuing on their journey.  As usual we join them as they realise they're lost…

"Look Ash, we're lost… again!  I told you we should have stuck to the road!"  Misty yelled at Ash. (Ash gets a big sweatdrop)  She held Togepei tightly in her arms.  Brock was looking at the map in confusion.

"I don't see this place on the map," Brock said, studying the paper closely.

"I thought it would be quicker," Ash said scratching his forehead and looking sheepish.

"Ash Ketchum, you are so irresponsible!  Honestly, I can't believe I got mixed up with such a goof ball! You never…" Misty began to reprimand Ash, gesturing widely with Togepei, who seemed to be enjoying the ride.  He sighed as she went on and on and on.  He didn't know how he managed to provoke these outbursts at least twice a day, or how she could think of so much to say all at once.  He looked up into the sky so he didn't have to watch the vein in her forehead bulge anymore.

"Hey," he said in a low voice to Pikachu, "What's that?"

Pikachu looked at him. (Pikachu thoughts: Why is he asking me? I'm an electric mouse for crying out loud.)

Pikachu looked up.  In the sky a hole of darkness, which looked like a living shadow, could be seen forming.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu (who else?) exclaimed, frightened as he ran onto Ash's shoulders.

"Hey you guys, look," Ash said pointing upwards.

Misty stopped yelling abruptly, "Huh?" she looked up to where Ash was pointing, Brock followed suit.

"What IS that?" Brock asked.  Misty looked suspicious.

"Were you listening to me Ash?"  (He sweatdrops)

"Yeah, course," he said laughing nervously.

She looked sceptical but looked up again.  Ash visibly relaxed.

"What's that noise?"  She asked as she squinted at the hole.

"It sounds… like screaming," Ash said listening closely.

As they watched the darkness in the sky, the noise got louder and louder.

"Pika…KACHU!"  Pikachu yelled, jumping and pointing.

"Hey…it looks like there's something in that hole," Ash said as some dots appeared in the hole.

The dots started to take shape.

"Hey," Brock began as he stared harder at the hole.

"They look like…" Misty started. (Pikachu thoughts: oh, better get out the way.)

Pikachu darted from Ash to Misty, grabbed Togepei and leapt out the way, just as the shapes came crashing down on top of the party.

"ARGH!"  Screams came from more than 1 place.

"People," Ash groaned, as they lay crushed in a tangled pile.

"Why do I always end up near the bottom of the pile?" Kari's muffled voice could be heard.

"Why do I always end up on top of Matt?" Vay asked, as she lay sprawled on top of him.  Matt groaned his agreement.

"And how does Davis always manage to avoid the pile up?" Tai asked incredulously, as he eyed Davis, who had fallen a little apart from the rest.

"Just lucky I guess," Davis said as he sat up, "Except I hit a tree," he added thoughtfully.

"It was a good thing too," Mimi said from somewhere, "It broke your fall a little."

"Yeah and his head broke the rest," Tai said sarcastically.  Vay laughed.

"I'll help you out this time," Davis said standing up and grinning.

"Gee, thanks," Kari said sardonically as she was pulled out of the pile.

"If I broke a nail I'll scream," Mimi said fervently as she was yanked up.

Vay rolled herself off Matt and got up.  She grabbed his hand and hauled him up.

"Oh my," she said clapping her hands over her mouth, "You guys, we flattened some people," she said pointing down at Ash, Misty and Brock, who were looking decidedly crushed.

"Oh man that hurt," Ash mumbled pained. 

"God we're sorry," Mimi said as she grabbed his hand, "We... Ooo my bag!" she squealed and dropped him again to the floor as she ran to it.

"Ow," Ash moaned as he hit the floor.  Vay winced.

"Oh that's fine, go, run, we don't need any help," she yelled after her sarcastically.

"Oh great, I don't feel guilty now," she said with a grin. (Everyone sweatdrops, those standing fall over)

"I apologize for my friend," Vay said as she pulled Ash up, "My friend is rather blonde."  Matt pulled up Misty and Tai grabbed Brock.

"Blonde?" Ash questioned as he looked at the girl in questions very pink hair, "She's not blonde," he pointed out.

"Blonde is a state of mind my friend, not a hair colour," Vay said with a wink.  Tai burst out laughing.

"Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned.  He walked over to the rumpled looking group of people.  He poked Vay in the leg.  She looked down.

"Oh! Cute!" she yelped and bent down, "Isn't this the most kawaii thing you've ever seen?" she said as she reached her hand forward to stroke him.

"I wouldn't," Ash warned, "He may shock you,"

She stroked him behind his ear and under his chin. (Pikachu thoughts: ah, I had an itch there, my arms are too short to reach, lovely)

"Pika," he smiled and ran onto her shoulders.

"What a sweet little yellow thing," she cooed as she tickled him.

Ash sighed, maybe it was only him Pikachu liked to shock.  He scrutinized the group of new comers.

There were 3 girls and 3 guys.

1 was pretty tall, with blonde hair nearly covering 1 of his eyes, which were blue.  Misty was looking at this guy with distinct interest, Ash refused to admit that what he was feeling was jealousy.  Stood next to him was a smaller guy, with brown eyes and really, really tall hair, that seemed to be leaning to the right.  Ash tilted his head to the right.  The boy looked somewhat distressed at this and started fiddling with his hair.  The blonde guy groaned and slapped his forehead.  They must have been about 15 or 16 he guessed.  There was another boy, about 11, his own age, with dark spiky hair and goggles on his head.  Ash thought this was slightly peculiar.  He stared at the goggles, the boy looked indignant.

A girl around the same age as the goggle boy was looking around at the forest.  She bore some resemblance to the tall haired guy, but her hair was distinctly flatter.  He smiled at her and she smiled back.  The goggle boy looked very, very put out by this.  There was the girl with the shocking pink hair over by the pink bag, he reckoned he to be approximately 14 or 15.  Then there was the girl who Pikachu had taken a shine to.  Small, with short dark hair that swooped past 1 eye, which were a dark brown.  She was probably the same age as the 2 older guys.  Brock was looking from the pink girl to the dark girl with that stupid look on his face.  The same 1 he wore when he saw Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny.

"Oh no," ash groaned, "Not another chance for Brock to make a fool of himself."

"We're really sorry," Matt apologized.

"It's ok," Ash said with a smile, "You could hardly help it.  Besides, Pikachu seems to like your friend," Ash said pointing to Vay.

"He's not the only 1," Brock commented.  Matt looked at him sharply.  He evaluated the 3 people stood before him.  2 guys, 1 girl.

The boy he was talking to was around 11.  He had black spiky hair tucked under a cap.  The other guy was older, about 17, he guessed.  He had brown hair, spiked up.  He didn't appear to have any eyes.  Matt frowned, the eyeless guy was watching Vay very strangely, but he wasn't jealous, that's not what that feeling was.

The girl was about 12 or 13; she had bright orange hair tied up in a ponytail on top of her head.  She head blue/green eyes, and was eyeing him up in a very odd way.  He frowned again.

"Hi, I'm Tai," Tai said (you would have never have guessed would u?) as he leant against a tree, "and this is Matt," he said tapping his friend on the arm, "don't worry about the frown, he's always like that," he said with a grin.  Matt slapped him upside the head. 

"Ow," Tai said, disgruntled, as he rubbed his head.

"That's Vay," Matt said shortly.  He pointed at the girl who had Pikachu on her shoulders.

"Hey," she said with a smile, as she walked over, "That's Mimi over there by the case," she said pointing, "And Davis is the 1 with the goggles on his head."

"Howdy," Davis said with a grin walking over. Vay walked over to Mimi and pulled her away from the bag.

"This is my little sister Kari," Tai said as she came over.  

"She's cute," Ash thought to himself, he blushed a little as she smiled at him.  Both Misty and Davis did not look very happy.

"Hi there," Ash said smiling, "I'm Ash Ketchum,"

"My name's Misty," the orange haired girl announced.

"I'm Brock," the other guy said, "May I say that you 2 ladies are very lovely," he said to Vay and Mimi.  Mimi looked flattered, Vay looked amused.

"Nice to meet you," Kari said smiling, "He's cute," she thought to herself, as she looked at the boy in the cap.

"Not very well met though," Tai added thoughtfully.  Vay nodded her agreement.

"You gave us quite a shock," Misty said, her attention fully on Matt.

"Who, or what, is this cute thing?" Vay said as she pulled Pikachu off her shoulders.  She tickled his stomach.  

"Pika, pika," Pikachu smiled. (Pikachu's thoughts: she smells way better than you do Ash)

"Doesn't look like a digimon," Tai said inspecting Pikachu.  He poked him in the stomach.

"PIKACHU!" he yelled angrily and sent a shock up through Tai.  

"Yow!" he jumped back.  His hair smoked.

"Sorry," Ash said, "He does that sometimes."

"No kidding," Tai said staring at the electric mouse in alarm.

"That's Pikachu, he's a Pokémon." Ash answered Vay's question.

"Poké-what?" Tai asked.

"A Pokémon," Ash said.

"A what-mon?" 

"Pokémon."

"What-what?" Tai finished, confused. (Everyone sweatdrops and falls over)

"He's a Po-ké-mon," Ash said slowly.

"What's a digimon?" Brock asked.  Everyone looked at each other, undecided about who should explain first.

"First things first," Misty said, taking control, "What was that thing in the sky, and what were you doing in it?"

The group explained what had happened to them after they'd left the airport.

"Wow, that's weird," Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Davis sighed as he leant back against a tree.

"It can easily be explained by the words Digimon Kaizer though," Matt said darkly.  The group of digi-destined nodded in agreement.

"Digimon Kaizer?" Misty asked.

"How to describe the digimon Kaizer," Kari said looking at Vay, "He's a …"

"Jerk, basically," Vay finished off, "This random guy who has a lot of power and controls the digital world with it."

"Digital world?" Ash asked.

"Yeah where we came from, there's a digital world that exists along side our one," Matt said.

"Oh," Ash said with a nod. Misty and Brock looked at each other in confusion.

"Where are we now though?" Kari asked.

"This is Viridian forest.  We're here to catch Pokémon," Ash explained.

"Ok, now, what are Pokémon?" Vay asked, "Are they all like Pikachu?"

"Pikachu is just 1 type of Pokémon, there are 150 types.  Trainers, like me, have to catch them and train them for battle." Ash said, "I'll show you some more."

Ash removed his poké-balls from his belt.

"What are those?" Mimi asked.  

"Those are poke-balls," Brock explained, "You catch Pokémon with them and store them in there till you need them."

Ash let out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Lapras and Tauros.  He told them their names.

"Wow, look at these things," Kari marvelled, as she stroked Bulbasaur.

"We have something similar," Davis said, "But they're called Digimon, and in general we only have 1 each."

"Yeah, we don't capture them either, they found us because of our digivices," Tai said as she showed them his digivice.

"They talk too," Vay said as she played with Pikachu, "And they can change shape, or digi volve as we call it."

"Oh Pokémon can evolve too, Charizard is at his final stage," Ash said.

"Do they not go back to their original forms?" Kari asked.

"No, they stay evolved," Misty said.

"Ours change back after a battle," Matt said, with a small smile.

"Can we see a digimon?" Brock asked.

"I'm afraid not, we need a computer to access the digital world," Matt told them.

"Wait!" Mimi screeched.  She ran back to her bag and rummaged for a while.

"Hey Mimi, while your in there could you grab that gel?" Tai called. (Digidestined sweatdrop and fall over)

"Here we go, I told you I'd brought it," Mimi said smiling and brandishing her laptop.

"What about the gel?" Tai asked.  

"Forget about that for a while," she said, "It's somewhere in the depths of that bag.  Tai slumped to the floor.

"Oh get over it," Vay said as she poked him in the side with her foot.

"Go ahead Davis, you can open it," Kari said as Mimi set up the computer.

Davis aimed his digivice at the screen, "Digiport open," he yelled.


	3. An emazing idea

An e-mazing idea J 

Disclaimer, once again, repeat it with me, come on, you all know it off by heart:  I do not own Pokémon or Digimon, it belongs to someone else (much to my personal woe), do not sue J

**Author's note: to my one and only reviewer, if he's reading ****J****:** AnT, your reviews make me super happy, and Mallory's pairing suggestions were fine and dandy J Just to say thanks and I love u!

"Digiport open!" Davis yelled as he pointed his digivice at the screen.

"Toge!" Togepi chirped as he popped up in front of the screen. 

"ARGH!" Davis yelled as he fell over backwards.  Matt bent down and picked up the living eggshell that was dancing on the laptop.

"Looks like an overactive digi egg," Tai commented as he looked at Togepi over Matt's shoulder.

"Do I dare ask what a digi egg is?" Ash enquired.

"It's where a digimon first comes from," Mimi explained to him.

"Togepi!" Misty squealed.  It had taken her a while to notice the little Pokémon, as all her attention had been on Matt for the past 20 minutes, "Where did you run off to?" she cooed.

"Is this yours?" Matt asked brandishing Togepi.

"Piiiiiii!" Togepi chirped again.

"Ye..ee..ss," Misty stuttered as Matt looked at her, "Thank you," she mumbled, going bright red as she took Togepi out of his hands.

Vay nudged Tai in the side with her elbow, "Think we've got a bit of a crush going on here," She said to him under her breath.  Tai grinned a confirmation.  Matt whipped around at that statement and stared at Vay.

"Do you have elephant ears or something!?" she yelled, utterly amazed that he could have heard her quiet comment.

"No," Matt answered her simply.  She cocked her eyebrow and shook her head sighing.

 "As forthcoming as ever I see Mr. Ishida," she said as she poked him in the side.  By this time Davis had got himself up and had removed the copious amounts of dust from the seat of his pants.

"Ok, I'm ready to try again," Davis said, "Has everyone got hold of anything that could possibly make an entrance?" he asked, looking pointedly at Togepi.  

"Toge Toge…Pi!" he gurgled.

"Pika, kachu," Pikachu said waving at that baby from over Vay's shoulder.

"Alrighty, let's make a start," Davis said with a flourish as he turned to face the laptop screen, "Digiport open!"  

A flash could be seen from the screen as this digiport opened.  The three Pokémon trainers looked at the screen, amazed.

"Wow," Brock breathed, "Have you ever seen anything so amazing?"

"I know," Ash commented, "we're about to see into another world, it's awe inspiring."

"No not that," Brock turned to Ash, incredulous, who just looked puzzled, "Look at the way the light from the computer lights up their faces," he said with a goofy smile as he looked at Mimi and Vay. (Ash sweatdrops and falls over.)

On the screen another world could be seen appearing.

"Wow," Misty breathed, "it's like earth."

"Ok everybody, are we ready to make the trip into that world?" Kari asked looking at the Pokémon trainers.

"We're going IN!" Misty screeched.

"Yeah," Tai looked confused, "how else do you expect to see a digimon?"

"Come on let's go, time's a-wasting," Davis said, as he made his way into the digital world.  Matt followed and, just as moths fly into flames, Misty followed him.  Vay gave Mimi a nudge, and she went in.  Brock followed her as if she were the messiah.  Ash looked a little apprehensive about the whole thing.  Kari noticed and went over,

"Don't worry," she said, "it'll be fine," and she took his hand and walked him towards the screen.  Ash smiled slightly and blushed at the contact, and went willingly.  

"Looks like that's everyone but us," Vay commented to Tai.  He nodded.

"Ladies first," he said with a grin and a bow.  

"Off you go then," Vay smirked as she shoved him into the digital world.

"Wah..." he gave a strangled squawk as he fell, arms flailing.  Vay laughed and hopped in afterwards.

There was a rustle from the bushes just behind where everyone had just been stood.

"Did you see that?" a voice said.

"I know," a second voice answered.

"Can you believe what the twerp's new friends were saying, it's amazing!" the first voice continued.

"If we can get 1 of those digital monsters for the Boss, he'd be so amazed and happy," a third voice chimed in.

"And he'd forget our debts," the second voice said, with obvious glee.

Team Rocket emerged from the bushes into the clearing.

"Meowth, you're a genius!" Jessie exclaimed, "Let's do it, let's get 1 of those digital monsters," she said with a flick of her hair.

"Right," James said, whipping out his signature rose, "The Boss will be so grateful for this new and wonderful creature, he'll give us whatever we want."

"That's right," Meowth said with a nod, "Onward!"

And with that, Team Rocket followed the digi destined and the Pokémon trainers into the digital world.

Inside the digital world, the digidestined were checking out their digivices in hopes of coming across their digimon.

"There's Agumon," Tai said, as he pointed in the direction his digivice was showing him.

"Kitmon's over there too," Vay commented, she looked over Mimi's shoulder, "and Palmon," she finished.

"These are our digimon, by the way," Davis explained to the Pokémon trainers, "Kari's Digimon, and mine, aren't here though, they're back in our world.  Neither's Vay's other Digimon."

"Yeah Terriermon's back in our world, that's where he stays," Vay finished, "I can't convince him to go anywhere else," she said with a sigh.

"I'm willing to make a guess that Gabumon will be over there too," Kari said.  She still hadn't let go of Ash's hand.

Misty was staring at them, with the vein in her head going double time.  Davis was foaming at the mouth.

"If I were you, I'd let go before one of them explodes," Tai whispered into his sister's ear.  She nodded, and with a smile at Ash, she let go.  This seemed to calm the 2, but only a little.

"Damn Kari, what's she got that I haven't?" Misty muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately… for Brock, he overheard, "I don't know, maybe it's flat hair," he said with a grin.  Misty slapped him upside the head and he fell down.  (The digidestined sweatdrop.)

"Come on, let's go," Matt said with a shake of his head, and they all moved off.

They arrived at the place where all the digimon were.  The digidestined's digimon were just chilling, as digimon tend to do…when there's nothing to eat.

"Hey you guys!" Tai called and waved.  The Digimon looked up to see the digidestined, and 3 new kids, making their way towards them.

"Hey look," Palmon said pointing, "our friends are here," she said as she got up.

"Yeah, and they brought friends of their own as well," Kitmon said as she stood up.

The other digimon made their way to their digidestined kids.  Kitmon hopped on to Vay's other shoulder, where Pikachu wasn't.

"Mimi! I missed you!" Palmon squealed as she and Mimi had a very tearful reunion.

Agumon and Tai were already goofing around.  Gabumon and Matt were, as usual, saying nothing to each other as they shared their companionable silence.   Everyone was getting reacquainted with their digimon, smiling and happy.  

Kari went over to Matt and grabbed Gabumon by the claw.  She turned around to Ash, "This is Gabumon, say hi Gabumon," Kari said as she led the digimon over to the startled Pokémon trainer.

"Hi," Gabumon said, smiling up at him.

"Oh wow, you're so cool," Ash said as he stared at the Digimon.

"Hey, I like this kid," Gabumon addressed the group, "he knows a good digimon when he meets one!"

Matt laughed and nodded.

"Agumon say hello to Misty," Tai said as he led the aforementioned Digimon to the frightened looking girl.

"Hi there, why so scared?" Agumon enquired, puzzled.

"Dino… nosaur…" Misty spluttered.

"Yeah, but I'm really nice," Agumon said with a wide smile, as he offered her his claw to shake.

"O..o..ok then," she said as she shook his "hand" (not really a hand is it to be fair?  Hence the inverted commas)

"Brock, this is Palmon, isn't she super cute?" Mimi said with a broad smile as she showed Palmon to Brock.

"Whatever you say," Brock sighed at her.

"I think this guy is a little loved up," Palmon whispered to Mimi, who just smiled on.

The digi destined kept introducing the digimon to the fascinated Pokémon trainers.  Pikachu was getting very well acquainted with Kitmon.  There was a faint rustling in some bushes just behind them.  Kitmon sprang to attention.

"What was that?" she growled.  All the digimon stood to attention, listening to the rustling.  They ran protectively in front of their digi destined kids and their friends.

"Come on out, or we'll blast you out!" Agumon yelled menacingly.

(The bushes get sweatdrops)

"Err..," squeaked a voice, "I mean… Prepare for trouble!" the voice, female, said more confidently.

"And make it double," a more masculine voice followed, it wasn't fully masculine…but more so than the first.

"Huh," the digi destined said looking very puzzled.

"Oh no," Ash groaned as he slapped his forehead.  Misty and Brock were also groaning.

A figure leapt out of the bushes.

"To protect the world from devastation," the woman who had just sprung forth said.  The digi destined stared at her as if she'd just stepped off a spaceship.

A second figure leapt from the bushes.  The digi destined turned their attention to this strange purple haired man.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," he said, whipping out a rose from god knows where.

"Where on earth did he pull that rose from?" Tai asked puzzled.

"No place I wanna know about," Vay said, sticking out her tongue in disgust.  They both started to giggle.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," The woman said, flicking her long red hair.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," The man said grandly.

By now the digi destined and their digimon were looking vaguely puzzled and fairly amused, except Mimi who was clapping her hands and repeatedly saying "Ooo goody, a skit!"

"Jessie," The woman yelled.

"So I take it that's her name?" Matt said quietly.

"James!" The man called.

"And I think it's safe to assume that he's called James," Davis said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, I think there's more," Vay said rolling her eyes.  The Pokémon trainers looked embarrassed.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  Jessie said.

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James finished.

"Well that was surreal," Kari said with a shake of her head.

"Meowth that's right," Meowth called as he leapt from the bushes.

(The digi destined sweatdrop and look sceptical)

"No, correction," Vay said, "_That _was surreal," she said.  Then the digi destined, and their digimon cracked up. (Team Rocket sweatdrop)

The Pokémon trainers and Team Rocket looked amazed, and confused.

"Hey, what's so funny?"  Jessie demanded.

"Ha ha…its…ha ha…its just…ha…the whole…ha ha…the whole…ha ha…scenario!"  Matt managed to struggle out, before he doubled up with laughter.

"What do you mean?" James questioned, sounding put out.

"That…ha ha…was…ha ha ha ha…the best…ha…ever…ah ha he ha…skit in…he ha…in…he ha he…the world!" Tai gasped between his laughter.

(Ash, Misty, Brock and Team Rocket sweatdrop)  The Pokémon trainers and Team Rocket just stood there till the digi destined and their digimon managed to calm their laughter.

"Oh my GOD!  How much do you guys get paid," Mimi squealed with delight, "I want you at my next birthday party!" (Team Rocket sweatdrop)

"We were not hired!" Jessie shouted enraged, the vein in her head throbbing.

"Woah, chill," Tai said making calming gestures with his hands.

"I assume you know these guys," Kari said to Ash, who looked mortified.

"Are they friends of yours or something?"  Matt questioned Ash also.

"We know them, but they're most definitely not our friends," Ash said, his head hanging.

"If you go more along the lines of enemies, you're there," Misty said with a shake of her head.

"Oh right," Tai said, "So, what do they want then?" he asked with a puzzled look in the direction of a seething Team Rocket.

"I can't believe they thought we were friends with the twerp!" Jessie exclaimed through her teeth.

"I can't believe they laughed at the Team Rocket motto," James yelled.

"I can't believe we're still just stood around when we should be capturing one of those things!" Meowth bellowed.

"Mehumenahwha?" Vay said, perplexed.

"W are Team Rocket," Jessie said pompously, "and we are here to take one of those digi…thingies..." she faltered at the end.

"And Pikachu too," Meowth said pointing.

Vay looked startled and grabbed hold of Pikachu tightly, "No," she said shaking her head.

(Team rocket trip, then regain uprightness…(who know the correct term))

"Oh yes we are little lady, and you can't stop us," James said with a manic laugh.  Vay and Tai looked inexplicably amused.  James faltered in his hand motions.

"What?' he asked, incredulous at the pair.

"Little lady…" Tai said with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow, and then he and Vay started laughing. (Everyone sweatdrops and falls over, except Davis who just grins.)

"Listen up now you twerps," Jessie began.

"TWERPS!" Davis yelled at her, "Who you calling twerps, you're the ones dressed in the funked up costumes!"  The digi destined all looked at each other and nodded their agreement at Davis's statement.  The Pokémon trainers looked amazed, they had never thought of it that way before.

"Prepare to battle," Jessie said after recovering from being yelled at.

"Battle?"  Mimi asked.

"Yes we will fight you for those digi thingies," Jessie said.

"DigiMON, MON," Matt said slowly.

"Whatever," Jessie said with a wave of her hand, though she did flush pink.

"You can't do that, they don't know what they're getting themselves into," Brock said angrily.

"Hey it's no problem," Vay said tapping Brock's shoulder, "It's them who don't know what they're in for."  She turned round and grinned at Team Rocket.  It was James's turn to flush a very unbecoming shade of pink.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Of course," Meowth said, "You don't stand a chance."

"Well there is 3 of you, so 3 of us will fight you, deal?" Tai asked.

"That's fine by us," James said with a nod of his head.

"Alright then," Matt said with his head bowed, "Us 3," he pointed to himself, Tai and Vay, "Against you 3," he pointed at Team Rocket.

"You don't mind not fighting do you Mimi?" Vay turned around from the stand off, to consult the pretty girl.

"Not at all, go ahead," she said with a sweet smile.

"Alrighty then," Tai said with a little manic smile, "Let's get it on!"

A fight between Team Rocket and the digi destined, should be interesting…I wonder what happens…

Author's notes: This took me AGES to write.  1, because I had exams, and 2, I just couldn't get inspiration.  Look out for the next chapter.


	4. The fight!

**The fight!**

****

As we know from the last chapter, we were just about to start the biggest fight of the century, the millennia even!  People would pay BIG moochey moochey (money) to see this, and so… they began…

**Author's notes: thank you my reviewers, this chapter is for you…****J******

**Normal disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Pokémon or anything for that matter, except my car…Sehky Foo Foo.**

**Le singe est sur la branche…**

"Let's get it on!" Tai yelled, as Agumon got ready for his first attack.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound; it was deep and ominous, but fairly quiet, as if it were coming from far away.

"Agumon…?" Tai asked.

"Yeah?" Agumon replied looking at him puzzled.

"…Are you hungry again?" he finished. (Everyone sweatdrops and falls)

"Tai you moron!" Kari yelled, "It's not coming from Agumon!"

"She's right you know," Matt said nodding, "it's coming from right over there," he said, closing one eye and spinning on his heel, he homed in on where the rumbling was gradually getting louder from.  Everyone looked in the direction Matt was pointing.  A black ominous mass could be seen in the distance.  Much to everyone's dismay, it seemed to be getting larger, which could only mean 1 thing.

"It's coming closer," Mimi whispered.  The digi destined tensed up and looked skittishly in the direction of the blackness.  This wasn't the 1st time today that they'd encountered a black mass moving in their direction.  The ground began to shake.  Everyone tried to regain their balance, as it got stronger.

"Is it an earthquake?" Misty screeched as she held on to Matt.  Matt gave her his "I am displeased with you" look, as Misty clung to him.

"If it is, it's the first earthquake that's ever happened in the digital world," Kitmon replied calmly, as she went bouncing across the ground due to the vibrations.  She had one eyebrow raised, and did not look impressed.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned as he bounced across, on a similar trajectory to Kitmon.  (Pikachu thoughts: …huh? …)

"We're going to die Jessie!" James wailed as he clutched her.

"Oh James," she also wailed, "I must say, it was an honour to work with you, you always had a great sense of style," she said with a watery smile.

"Oh Jessie, you were so stylish too!" he yelped as they watched Meowth bounce across the floor.  (Everyone sweatdrops)

"We're too pretty to die!" they yelled in unison.

Everyone raised eyebrows and shook heads in wonder at this strange display.

"You know what it sounds like?" Vay said cocking her head in the direction of the blackness.

"Oh tell us do," Tai said sarcastically.  Vay hit him upside the head and he fell to the ground.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"Serves you right," Vay said sticking her tongue out at him, "anyways, it sounds like running, you know like a group of something running towards us," she finished as she continued to strain to hear.  Everyone listened closely to the rumbling noise, and it became evident that it did sound like running.

"It's kinda like a stampede," Davis said with obvious glee.  He then proceeded to run around and yell stuff, of which only "Yee-ha!" and "Get along little doggy!" could clearly be heard.

"Davis could you stop being a dork for 2 seconds?" Kari asked, exasperated.  Everyone agreed with her, except Mimi who was clapping her hands and laughing at his antics.

"Oh yay!" she squealed, delighted, "a Rodeo! I LOVE the rodeo! YAY!" (Everyone sweatdrops and falls over.)

Vay stared in the happy girl's direction, "What is she on?" she asked Matt conversationally, "I want some."  Matt began his "I am displeased with you look".

"Ah ah ah!" Vay scolded, shaking her finger in his face, "Your only allowed to use that look twice a day Mr. Ishida, and your quota is up!" she laughed.

Matt continued to give her 'the look'.

"Insolence!" she hissed at him.

"There's a fine you know," Tai added from the sides.  Matt gives him 'the look', "Don't think I'm not adding it up," he said with a grin, which earned him a slap up the head.

"Darn it!" he said, rubbing his head, "That's it!  No more hitting me!  It's not fair!  Hit Davis!  He doesn't care anyway!" he yelled.  Davis stopped his cavorting abruptly and stared at Tai incredulously, "What did I do?" he asked.  

"Shut up," Tai said.

While all this had been going on the blackness had been getting bigger and closer and louder.

"Guys, I think all attention should be focused on this problem right now," Kari pointed out, as she pointed at the mass, as it began to take form.  Everyone stared apprehensively at it, apart from Team Rocket, who had hidden behind a bush, and Misty, who was attempting to climb on to Matt's back.  Everyone pulled into a huddle as it got closer and closer… Ash and Kari drew together and clutched each other.  Misty foamed at the mouth as she slid down Matt's back and onto the floor.  Matt took this opportunity to go and hide behind Vay.  Davis was about to protest but all of the rumbling caused him to fall flat on his face.  Suddenly Tai gave a start, he also gave a little yelp, and scuttled forward a few steps.  Just then Kitmon and Pikachu went bouncing past Vay, so she bent to pick them up, leaving Matt exposed.  He gave a small "eep" and bent down behind her.

"Oh Matt don't be silly," Vay whispered at him as she stood up, Matt stood up also, still hiding behind her, "she can still see you, twit, you're a hell of a lot taller than me," she pointed out, with devastating logic.

"Don't you think I know that?" he hissed at her.

"Well then what are you doing?" she asked bewildered.

"She'll have to tear through you before she can get to me, 'cos there ain't no way that I'm leaving the safety that is the area behind you." Matt finished as he clung to her shoulder.  Vay looked unimpressed as she smacked him upside the head.

"YOU GUYS!" Tai yelled, as he jumped up an down, "didn't you see me scuttling? Pay attention to the scuttling!" he screamed.

"What, what is it?" Brock asked raising his hands in the air.

"You know what that big mass is coming here?" Tai questioned.

"No, that's the problem," Davis said into the floor, as Gabumon stared at him and tried not to laugh.

"Well, I do!" he yelled, jumping up and down some more.

"Put us out of our misery then!" Misty screeched as she glared daggers at Kari and Ash.

"It's a big group of people!" he yelled, pointing.

"What?" Vay and Matt said in unison.

"You know," Tai said still jumping up and down, "like people, lots of them, together, all moving, a GROUP! HOW MANY WAYS DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT?!"

"Alright," Brock said, making calming motions with his hands.

Sure enough, Tai, for once, was right.  This large mass of people was collectively running in their direction, and did not show any signs of slowing down. (Everyone sweatdrops)

"Er…guys…" Davis said, as he got to his feet, with the aide of Gabumon, "They don't appear to be slowing down…er… at all!"  He whimpered a little and took a few steps back.

Everyone started to shuffle back slowly as the mass of people got ever closer.

"I don't think they're going to stop…" Kitmon said apprehensively from Vay's arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as he leapt from Vay to Ash. (Pikachu thoughts: what the hell!)

Everyone was still shuffling back until they were behind the bush where Team Rocket was hiding.

"Oh my god!" a voice from the crowd squealed, "They're right over there!  They're right there!"

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.  They stopped cowering to look very puzzled.

"It's him, it's Matt, come on girls!" one female yelled from the crowd.  A small group of girl's detached themselves from the crowd and lunged at Matt.

"Wha…argh!" Matt looked scared for 2 nanoseconds and was then collectively glomped and knocked to the floor.  Vay looked very amused, and started to chuckle until she was surrounded by 10, or so, boys.

"Er… hey guys…" she said as she smiled and waved nervously.

"I can't believe it's really her!" one of the boys crowed. (Vay sweatdrops, and looks very, very nervous.)

"Can we just talk for a sec…" she began but the circle was already starting to close in.

"Help me," she gasped in Tai's direction just before she was glomped also. (Fan-boys eh… ^.^)

Tai attempted to move in her direction but found he had 2 girls attached to his legs.  2 more came from nowhere and grabbed his arms.  All four of the girls wore t-shirts that proclaimed 'Tai rules!'  Tai looked very confused as he was dragged off in a direction.

Everyone had been surrounded/attacked by crazy fan-people, and all looked scared and confused.

"Wait a MINUTE!" Matt yelled, somewhat muffled, from the floor.  All the fanbies stopped proclaiming and chatting and ooing and ahing, abruptly. 

Matt wiggled his head out from under some girls, and looked at everyone.

"Now everyone calm down, and BACK OFF!"  he yelled as he shook his head vigorously.  The fanbies did as they were told and moved away from their prey.  Everyone came out looking a tad dishevelled, a little put out, and most of all afraid, apart from Mimi, who just looked happy.  Team Rocket also, seemed less than displeased with this attention.

"Now," Matt said calmly, as he smoothed his hair out and straightened his shirt, "who are you people, and what are you doing here?"

Everyone shook their heads in agreement at these questions, apart from Tai who was trying to right his ever more leaning hair.

"We're your fans, silly," one of the Tai-girls said, as she stared at Tai with adoration.

"Yeah," a boy added from Mimi's side, "we've come to watch the fight!" he said as he punched his fist in the air.  The rest of the fanbies cheered.

"And how exactly did you know there was a fight?" Ash asked incredulously as a small girl clung to his arm.

"We love you guys," a Misty fan said, "we watch you day and night, 24-7."

"You think we'd miss a fight like this?" a Kari fan asked, "Digimon versus Pokémon, how ultimately cool!"

Everyone stared at the fanbies, then they stared at each other, then they stared at the digimon and the Pokémon, then they stared back at the fanbies.  Vay looked at Matt and he shrugged.  She turned to the fanbies, "Alright," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  All the fanbies cheered and found places to sit as the digimon trainers and Team Rocket got ready to actually battle.

"Just one question," Davis said to a fanby sitting next to him, she smiled at him and waited for the question, "How did you get here anyway?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"We organized a coach to drop us off," she said with a wide smile.

"Ah hah," Davis said looking a little mystified, "alright then," he added as he turned his attention back to the fight.

"Alright, let's get this thing started," Meowth drawled.

"Arbok, go!" Jessie yelled.

"Weezing, Victreebell, go!" James yelled as he threw his pokéballs.

"Huh, this guy's got 2 Poké thingies," Matt said.

"We'll still cream 'em," Vay said with a grin and a wink, "Oh my god, did I just say 'cream 'em'?" she proclaimed as she shook her head, "Alright Kitmon, get ready."

"Oh yeah," Kitmon said with pleasure as she moved forward and into a fighting stance.  Gabumon and Agumon got into fighting stances also, prepared for the fight.

"Three against three," Gabumon said.

"Let's see how much damage you can do in your Rookie forms," Tai said, a barbaric grin plastered across his face.

"Right!" The digimon all said and nodded their heads in unison.

"Here's the rules," Jessie said, "we win and we get all the digi… er… mon, that are here, and Pikachu, ok?" she said as she folded her arms.

"Right," Vay said, " and if we win, you leave and get nothing." She folded her arms too.

"Deal," James said.

"Let's get this thing started," Jessie yelled, "Arbok, attack!"

"Victreebell, Weezing, attack!" James also yelled.

The Pokémon raced forward in an assault, the digimon dodged expertly.

"I'll take the big snake!" Kitmon yelled as she moved towards Arbok.

"I've got the floating balls," Gabumon said, as he squared up to Weezing.

"And the big plant is mine," Agumon said with a smile as he ran towards Victreebell.

"Arbok, poison sting!" Jessie yelled.

"Poison!" Kitmon and Vay yelled as Kitmon faltered in her stride.  Arbok unleashed his attack.

"Argh!" Kitmon yelled, as she but her hands in front of her face.  Just then she was knocked to the side.

"What?" she opened her eyes to see Gabumon right next to her, "Thanks Gabumon," she said as she helped him up.

"No problem," he said as he went back to Weezing.  Vay visibly slumped with relief.

"You think you can poison me," Kitmon hissed as she turned around and evilled Arbok.

"Char-boka!" Arbok said a he swayed from side to side.  

"Arbok, leer!" Jessie yelled at her Pokémon.  Arbok unleashed his attack, but it failed to faze Kitmon.

"You think that's a glare?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Oh well, more fool you," she added gleefully as she put her arms forward and crossed her claws, "KIT CLAW!" she yelled as she unleashed her attack and Arbok went flying with the force of it.

"Alright!" Vay yelled, "Strike 1!"

Meanwhile Agumon had been having a stand off with Victreebell.  They were just staring each other down.  Nothing seemed to be happening at all. (Tai gets a big sweatdrop and a sigh bubble)

"Agumon…" Tai sighed out loud as he sagged at the lack of action.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled as he fired his attack at Weezing.  For once, Weezing actually managed to dodge the attack.

"Yay, Weezing!" James yelled as he started doing a little victory dance, "Alright lets get serious, he said jumping out of his dance, "Weezing, smog attack, now!"

"Weezing!" the floating balls bounced as it unleashed the thick choking smog.

"I can't see anything!" Matt and Gabumon cried in unison.  Everyone was coughing and trying to breathe through the thick smog.

"Tackle attack now!" James yelled.

"What the…" Gabumon began until he was knocked backward about 10 feet.

"Gabumon!  What happened?  I can't see him!" Matt cried frantically.

"I think we're winning James," Jessie announced triumphantly.

"I think you're right Jessie!" James cried as they hugged.

"Meowth!  That's right!" Meowth chortled.

"Right, that's it!" a very annoyed Tai growled, "Agumon, pepper breath, and then run, that goes for everyone else in their whose a digimon!"

"Pepper breath!" came the battle cry from the smog.  The whole cloud exploded.  The crowed screamed and covered their ears at the deafening level of the blast.  The 3 digimon trainers went flying back with the force of the blast.  Just then Kitmon and Agumon came barrelling out of the fireball, looking a bit barbequed and dragging Gabumon with them.

"There they are!" a person in the crowd yelled.  The crowd leapt to they're feet and sent up a massive cheer, apart from the Team Rocket fans, who sat there and sulked.

"Oh, ow, my butt is killing me," Vay groaned as she dragged herself off the ground and pulled Tai up.  Matt was already stood and looking, as usual, remarkably neat, unlike Vay and Tai.  Vay was totally black on one side, and Tai's hair was now irreversibly horizontal.  Vay stared at Matt for a minute with a completely blank expression on her face; she then narrowed her eyes and whispered, "I hate you," in his direction.  Matt merely looked at her and laughed.

"You kicked ass!" a fanby yelled in their direction as the other digimon trainers and Pokémon trainers went over to the 3, to see f they were all right.  Gabumon was rubbing his head while Kitmon sat and held one of his paws and patted it.  Agumon was dusting himself down.

"The barbequed look isn't for me," he said conversationally.

The crows were all chanting and cheering, and waving and squealing, and other random noises that a crowd can make.

Team Rocket crawled out of the fireball.

"That…hurt…so…much…" Jessie whimpered.   They were all groaning and moaning until they saw a little shadow approaching them.  They looked up and cringed.

"Pika," the little yellow mouse said.

Everyone looked over to Pikachu.

"Go ahead sunshine," Mimi said, "make they're day."

"Pika-CHU!" he yelled as he hit them with his thunder attack.  As usual, Team Rocket went flying off into the distance with a little shining star when they went out of sight.

"That was so awesome!" Ash said with a grin, "Team Rocket was well and truly smashed.

"You were really great Vay," Brock said, leering in her direction.  Vay cringed in the opposite direction.

"All we have to worry about now is getting us all back to where we belong," Misty hissed in the direction of Kari, who was standing relatively close to Ash.  Everyone side, this was the main ordeal for them now.  

"We have to go now guys, the bus is here," one of the fanbies said to the rest of the group.  There were moans and sighs and groans, but everyone got there stuff together, and went and got the last autographs and hugs from the objects of their obsession.  And with that they were gone.

"That was surreal," Kari said with a shake of her head and a sigh.

20 minutes later, they were all stood around trying to decide what to do about their situation.  Everyone was humming and hawing over it until Kitmon's ears began to swivel.  Vay noticed and crouched down beside her.

"What is it?" she asked her little digimon.

"Gennai's coming," was the matter of fact reply she gave as she pointed over Vay's shoulder.  And sure enough, when she turned around, there was the old man making his way towards them.

"Gennai, dude!" Davis yelled, as he waved at him.

"Hello everybody," Gennai said as he approached the group.  The digi destined explained to the Pokémon trainers that Gennai was a good friend and very helpful to them in the digital world.

"I know about your little predicament," Gennai said with a nod of his head, "and I think I can help, if you'd follow me."

**So can Gennai really help everybody get back to where they all belong?  Find out in the next instalment.**

AN: Man this talk AGES to write, it was hard, but it's done, please read and review (hope every1's happy, the digi destined won, just like you wanted…yay!) 


	5. Contact!

**Contact!**

****

Ok, I've finally got around to writing the next bit, it's been like millions of years, but yes, this is me, writing the next bit of this story.

**AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed, Lauren. I'm sorry that Ash's Pokémon were not correct for that period of time, I'm not that clever.  Also Ken is not in it because he is still evil, i.e. he is still the Digimon Kaiser, as was mentioned earlier in the story ^__^**

**Anyways, on with the insanity!**

**But first a disclaimer:  I do not own Pokémon (shock horror), I do not own Digimon (double shock horror), do not sue as it would be pointless, and your case wouldn't stand up in court as I never claimed that these peeps were mine, so ha! (Damn corporate bunnies, thinking they can sue me.) I do, however, own Vay, as she is my own creation.**

**NOW, on with the insanity!**

**Last time:**

20 minutes later, they were all stood around trying to decide what to do about their situation.  Everyone was humming and hawing over it until Kitmon's ears began to swivel.  Vay noticed and crouched down beside her.

"What is it?" she asked her little digimon.

"Gennai's coming," was the matter of fact reply she gave as she pointed over Vay's shoulder.  And sure enough, when she turned around, there was the old man making his way towards them.

"Gennai, dude!" Davis yelled, as he waved at him.

"Hello everybody," Gennai said as he approached the group.  The digi destined explained to the Pokémon trainers that Gennai was a good friend and very helpful to them in the digital world.

"I know about your little predicament," Gennai said with a nod of his head, "and I think I can help, if you'd follow me."

**Continuation:**

They'd been following Gennai for a short while when Davis began to whine.

"Dude!  We've been walking forever!" he wailed, "Will we ever, ever get there?"

Vay glanced at her watch and shook her head.  She grabbed Davis's right shoulder.

"10 minutes, 10 lousy minutes, and you're already moaning."

Tai shook his head in disbelief.

"Yolei would kill you," he muttered under his breath.

"We're nearly there Davis, don't worry," Gennai called over his shoulder as he continued to potter forward.

"But how mmph!" Davis began, only to be ambushed by Tai.  Tai wrapped his hand over Davis's mouth and dragged him along with the rest of the group.

"This guy is so old," Ash whispered to Kari, "how can we be sure he knows what he's talking about?"

"He knows," a second voice, not Kari's, added.  Ash leapt a foot in the air.

"You shouldn't scare people like that Matt, it's not nice to sneak up on people," Kari said matter-of-factly as she continued to follow Gennai.

"I always knew he was the skulking type," Vay said as she glided past Matt.  He retaliated by poking her in the side.

"Here we are boys and girls," Gennai said happily as the group came over a rise.  There was a large complex spread out at the bottom of the hill.

_"This _is surreal," Misty exclaimed as she scanned the property below them.

They started to trudge down the hill towards the large building, Pikachu darted ahead of them sniffing things here, and poking things there.

 "Geez, it's not that exciting!" Kitmon exclaimed exasperated, as she watched the little yellow blur whiz across the landscape.

"It is if you've never been here before," Gabumon said logically.

"You forget Gabumon," Matt said, "Kitmon does not obey the rules of logic, just like her trainer."

"What are you trying to say?" Vay said sarcastically as she scooped the excited Pikachu into her arms.  Matt sighed, exasperated, but decided now was not the best time to be starting this argument off.

They reached the bottom of the hill and made their way inside the large building.  

"This is where I work from," Gennai said as they traversed a long corridor.

"And what exactly do you do here sir?" Brock asked politely.

"Well I try and sort out any problems that the digital world may be undergoing."

"I see," Brock said, slightly in awe.

"Don't ask how," Mimi said laughing, "I doubt anyone but Izzy would understand!"

"Izzy…" Ash questioned.

"He's another digi destined," Davis said, "One of the ones who was smart enough not to get sucked into the big, black hole thing."

"So basically, Davis is calling us stupid," Tai said sarcastically.

"You know your stupid when someone like _Davis_ thinks you're stupid," Vay said meaningfully.  Tai and Kari laughed, Matt chuckled and Mimi smiled on.  Davis, as ever, was oblivious to the joke being made at his expense.

"Here we go, the control room!" Gennai said as he led them through some doors and into a large open room with some sort of large console in the middle.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed (Pikachu thoughts: wow, look at the size of this place!).

Gennai walked over to the large console.  The group gathered around him watching what he was doing.  Pikachu's attention was elsewhere as he struggled out of Vay's arms and hopped over her shoulder.  Ash watched his small companion.  Pikachu ran over to a large glass case and seemed to be looking at something inside it.  Ash turned on his heel and followed Pikachu.  He reached the glass case and looked inside.

"What is that?" He questioned as he squinted at the object.  It appeared to be some kind of green ball that was floating and glowing.  Pikachu gazed at it wonderingly.

"What is that boy looking at?" Misty asked loudly.  Matt turned around and looked in the direction of Ash.  His eyes widened when he saw what he was looking at.

He tapped Vay, who was in front of him, on the shoulder.

"What now?" she growled as she looked at him over her shoulder, "What could you possibly want to torment me with?"

Matt gave her 'the look' before pointing over his shoulder.  She leaned around him and looked at where he was pointing.

"EEP!" she squealed, loud enough to make everyone jump.  She shoved Matt unceremoniously to the side, and ran towards Ash.

"You're welcome," Matt called after her sarcastically as he regained his balance.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"Let's just go and see shall we?" Tai suggested as he ambled over to where Ash, Vay and Pikachu were assembled.

Vay was trying desperately to get into the glass tube.

"Calm down," Gennai laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want it!" Vay whined as she hopped from foot to foot.

"All right, hold your horses, I'll open it," Gennai said, as he moved to a panel next to the tube and began to punch in a code.

"Did you have to be so embarrassing?" Kitmon said, a slight blush could be seen from under her black fur.

"Yes," Vay said indignantly, "You know what that is."  Kitmon nodded silently and watched as the glass tube opened.  Vay reached in and placed her hands around the ball, without touching it.  She manoeuvred it out and held in front of her so everyone could see.  It hovered and moved slightly.

"What is it?" Misty asked as she stared, mesmerized, by the light.

"This," Vay said as she stared at it, "is my staff."

The Pokémon trainers look puzzled, but the digi-destined just nodded.

"It doesn't look like a staff," Misty commented as she attempted to poke the ball.  Vay moved her hands out of Misty's reach.

"Don't poke it, you'll get a nasty shock," Vay said as Misty glared at her.

"She's right though," Brock commented, "it doesn't look like a staff."

Vay sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not a staff right now is it, it's just a ball of energy," Tai said, a little annoyed.  Vay moved the ball over to one hand where it hovered above her palm.

"So… how do you make it a staff then?" Ash asked.  Unbeknown to Vay, Misty had crept around behind her and was edging forward with her finger outstretched.

"Well…"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What the!" Vay swung around to see a rather burnt looking Misty.

Vay shook her head, "I told you that it would shock you.  I've only met one other person who could hold it and that was Gennai."

"Well how come he can hold it and I can't hold it?" Misty whined as she rubbed her sore frame.

Vay shook her head and sighed again.

"Because you don't have the power of the Protector.  I am a Digimon Protector; my staff is how I protect.  Gennai can control it because he also protects the digimon."

"Ah," Misty said shortly as she nodded.  Ash couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face Misty, classic!" he chuckled, which earned him a slap upside the head.

"Ouchies," Ash groaned.

"To answer your earlier question Ash, I can turn it into the staff with a simple command, and it will return to the staff form," Vay said, moving the ball back between 2 hands and making it spin around.

"So do it already," Matt said exasperated, "that's obviously what they want to see."

Everyone looked at Mat, shocked at the outburst.

"Is that what you want to see?" Kari asked Ash, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Ash blushed and looked sheepish, "Well… yeah."

Vay shrugged and moved her hands so that the ball stopped spinning.

"Reveal!" she yelled.  The ball began to spin fast.  It started to elongate and take shape.  Vay grabbed it in mid-air and spun it around a little before stopping it.  The ball was now a fairly long green staff, with a smallish ball on the top.  It had what appeared to be lighter green vines going along it.

"This is my staff," she finished with a grin.

Everyone looked on in awe.

"So what exactly can it do, I've never really seen it in action," Davis commented. (Vay trips a little and sweatdrops.)

"It shots energy of different types, to help quell those nasty rampaging virus types."

"Where does the energy come from?" Mimi asked, twirling a strand of bright pink hair around her finger.

"From me, it's a vessel through which my power can come," Vay said, quite undramatically and without bravado.  Everyone stared at her silently for a while.

"Better not get on the bad side of you then, hey," Tai said with a grin as he nudged her in the side with his elbow.  Everyone laughed.

"Children, can we please sort out your predicament now, I know it's fun to watch Vay wield her magic, but this is quite important too," Gennai said wisely as he wandered back over to the console.  Vay returned the staff to its ball state with a simple command of "enclose" and placed it back into the protective class tube.  They all walked back to the console and Gennai.

"Now then, digi destined, were you with the rest of the digi destined before the digital field came and swallowed you?" Gennai asked.

"Is that what it was, a digital field?" Kari asked, amazed.

"It's not like any digital field I've seen," Vay said, crossing her arms.

"This was one sent by the Kaiser, it had evil properties, that why it appeared black, instead of the regular cloudy white," Gennai answered.  Vay nodded her head.

"And yes, we were with the others," Matt answered, being the only one who remembered the original question.

"Ooh, clever aren't we?" Tai said sarcastically, earning him a punch in the side.  He fell over.

"Did Izzy have his laptop?" Gennai asked.

"Dumb question," Mimi said laughing.

"Yeah, of course," Tai said from the floor, "I saved it from near death earlier."

"Good," Gennai said, nodding, "this means we can contact your world."  The digi destined all cheered and shared hi fives and such.

"What about us?" Brock asked, referring to the Pokémon trainers.

"Oh you're easy, you're merely the victims of dimensional shift, I can get you back from here," Gennai answered with a wide smile.  The Pokémon people visibly sagged with relief.

"First, you people," Gennai said, turning to the console board and typing rapidly.  Everyone watched in anticipation as an image began to form on screen.

"Hello?  Who is this?" 

The heard the voice come from the fuzzy screen.

"Izzy!" Tai yelped, "Is that you buddy?" 

"Tai!?" Came the shocked reply.

"All right!  We have contact!" Vay yelled as she gave Matt a hi-five in joy.

**Have the trapped digi destined really made contact with their world?  Will they be able to get back as easily as Gennai thinks?  What's been happening in the real world?  And what happened to Team Rocket?**

**Find out next time!**

AN: I know it's been ages, but never mind ^__^  Please R+R


	6. Homeward Bound

Homeward Bound 

****

**Yes, I am actually writing some more, can you believe it!**

**Matt: No.**

**Vay slaps him upside the head and gives the author a thumbs up**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Vay: Oh no probs.  I love hitting Matt Matt is slowly rising behind her, looking a little annoyed**

**Me: Erm…**

**Matt tackles Vay to the ground.  Tai laughs but is pulled down by Vay as he does so**

**Me: Yeah… anyway, here is the next bit in the story.  As you may or may not remember, the digi-destined had met up with Gennai and made contact with the real world via Gennai's computer.  Here is the next bit, and hopefully, if I don't ramble on too much, we'll actually get some people home!**

**Here's a disclaimer from Tai.**

**Taimuffled: She doesn't own digimon or Pokémon or any other corporate thing mentioned.**

**Vay also muffled: she only owns me, so don't steal, ask if you want to use me in a story.**

**Me: That's right.**

**Matt muffled: why would they want to use you?**

**Sounds of a fight can be heard**

**Me: Ok…  Onward!**

**Last time:**

"First, you people," Gennai said, turning to the console board and typing rapidly.  Everyone watched in anticipation as an image began to form on screen.

"Hello?  Who is this?" 

The heard the voice come from the fuzzy screen.

"Izzy!" Tai yelped, "Is that you buddy?" 

"Tai!?" Came the shocked reply.

"All right!  We have contact!" Vay yelled as she gave Matt a hi-five in joy.

**On with the story!**

The picture on the screen sharpened and they could see Izzy's face peering at them from the screen.

"That's Izzy, by the way," Kari said to the Pokémon trainers.  They nodded as they stared at Izzy's enlarged face.

"Thank God!" Izzy exclaimed, "We didn't know what happened, we never thought we'd get you back."

"Is that them?" a voice screeched of screen and they watched as Izzy was shoved over and Sora's face replaced him.

"That's Sora," Kari added conversationally.

"Do you know how worried we've been!" she screeched at them.  Everyone cringed.  Sora wasn't one for getting mad often, but when she did, she didn't do it by halves.

"I'm very mad at you Tai Kamiya!" she yelled, glaring furiously at the slanty haired youth.

"What did I do?" he asked incredulous, backing away from the screen.

"What would have happened if you hadn't come back, huh?  Did you think about that?  How do you think I… I mean, we, would have coped without you… erm… without all of you…" she added, blushing a little.

Vay's smile had grown wider and wider at every word Sora had said and now she was grinning with positive glee and malevolence.  She turned to Matt, who was also grinning to himself.

"Tai and Sora," he said almost laughing, as he looked at Vay.

"Who knew?" she added with a shrug and they both burst out laughing.

The rest watched as T.K and Yolei grabbed Sora under the arms and dragged her away from the screen.  Izzy's face reappeared.

"So Gennai, what do we need to do?" Izzy asked, serious.

"I'm glad you asked Izzy, otherwise we may have been here all day," the old man said as he stared at the group behind him, "I need you to stay connected and I need either Yolei, Cody or T.K to have their digi-vice's ready."

"I'll do it," Cody's voice came from the background, "T.K and Yolei are a little busy restraining Sora."

Izzy's face turned away from the screen, and the group could just see in the small gap that was now present, a fuming Sora struggling against her captors.

"I'll kill him, just wait!  I'll KILL him!" she screeched.

"Someone's in the doghouse," Vay said, grinning at Tai as she slung an arm around his shoulders.  Tai blushed profusely and dropped his head.  In doing so he speared Vay in the eye with his pointy, horizontal hair.  She yelped and jumped back.

"Argh!  Tai you fool!  OUCHIES!" she screamed as she held her eye.  Matt grabbed her shoulders and held her steady.  He gently removed her hand but she kept her eyes tight shut.

"Open your eyes," he requested.

"No," she whimpered.

"Open."

"But I…"

"Open."

"Don't want…"

"Open."

"To…"

"OPEN!"

"All right!" she screeched.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Matt.  He bent down so that he was eye level with her.  He leaned in closely and looked at the injured eye.  She involuntarily took in a little breath.  He had never been this close to her face before… unless she counted the 2 times she had fallen on top of him… but they didn't really count because they were accidents.  He studied her eye for a while.  Eventually he leant back a little bit and looked at her properly.

"It's fine," he stated, "Just as beautiful as before," he added very quietly.  So quietly that Vay wasn't sure if she'd heard it.  She looked at him, confused, and he just stared right back.

"Erm… guys…" Davis's voice cut in.  They both jumped and Vay leapt back.

"Yes, so, your eye seems fine," Matt stuttered.

"Yes, thank you very much for checking that for me," Vay said in an almost robotic fashion.

You are very welcome."

And with that they both turned abruptly back to the screen.

"Anyway," Tai said, rolling his eyes.  Mimi was giggling as she went over to Vay and linked arms with her.  She dragged her off and started whispering and giggling in her ear.  Kari went over and joined in.  Vay was looking sheepish and embarrassed and seemed to be nodding weakly at whatever they were saying.  Tai sidled over to Matt and poked him in the side, grinning.

"You're lucky, you know that young man?" Gennai said to him.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked weakly as he looked at Tai who was grinning widely, and Davis who was punching him on the arm occasionally and saying stuff like "way to go man."

"You don't meet a girl like that every digital age," Gennai said simply and turned his attention to the Pokémon trainers.  Matt smiled a watery smile and chanced a glance at Vay, who was blushing profusely at the whispered torrent coming from Mimi and Kari.

"Now you three," Gennai said, addressing the Pokémon trainers, "We'll send you back to your dimension first I think, much less complicated.  Time to say you're goodbyes."

The three turned to the six and smiled.

"At least I can say that today wasn't a total waste," Ash said with a smile.

Everyone grinned.

"Oh come here," Vay said enthusiastically, detaching herself from Mimi and pulling Ash into a strong hug.  Ash blushed but hugged her back.  She released him and hugged Misty, and then with a deep breath and a quirk of her eyebrow she hugged Brock and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  Brock collapsed.  Matt frowned deeply until he felt someone poke himself in the side.  He looked down and saw that it was Tai.

"Way to hide your feelings man," he said with a wide grin.  Matt shook his head and moved forward.  He shook Ash's hand and gave Misty a quick hug; she went a lovely shade of red that clashed with her hair.  He then took Brock's hand and gave it a brief shake before moving back.  Everyone said their goodbyes, some (Mimi) a little more enthusiastically that others.  Ash and Kari hugged shyly and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek that caused indignant noises from Davis and Misty… and Tai.  The digimon said goodbye to them also, and to Pikachu, who was looking a little tearful.

"If you're finished, if you'd just like to step up here," Gennai said as he indicated a small platform.  The Pokémon trainers did as they were asked and stood there waiting.

"Ready?" Gennai asked, "3… 2…1… and here you go."

And with that they started to fade from sight.  Everyone waved until they could see no more of them.

"Well, they're back now, back where they belong," Gennai said with a smile as he turned to the digi-destined.  Vay nodded sadly and the others looked a little forlorn.  Mimi had burst into tears and was being consoled by Davis, of all people.

"Now to send you home," Gennai said, "Cody, are you ready?"

Cody's digivice appeared at the screen, "Ready," his soft voice sounded.

"All right then Kari, you point yours at the screen also," Gennai instructed.  She did as she was told.

"Cody, when I give the word say "digi-port open", got it?" Gennai said.

"Got it," the reply came soft, but clear.

"Just one more thing.  Vay dear, come here please," Gennai asked, holding out his hand.  She complied and she took his hand in her own.

"I want you take your staff with you," He said with a smile.  She looked taken aback.

"Really?" she asked tremulously.

"Really," Gennai said calmly, "You can keep it in here."

He produced a small glass ball that was on the end of a necklace.  She took it in her hands and went over to the glass tube.  It opened and she placed her hands inside and took it out.

"Minimise," she whispered and the glowing green ball became much smaller.  She opened the glass ball and slipped the energy inside.  She clasped it shut and attempted to attach the necklace around her neck.  Matt moved forward and helped her do it.  She smiled her thanks at him and stared at the glass ball in the palm of her hand.  The staff span and shone inside, like a tiny green galaxy.

"Than you," she said to Gennai as she enveloped him in a hug.  He smiled at her and pulled away.

"Time to go home," he said.  The digi-destined cheered.

"All right Cody, say it," Gennai said.

"Digi-port open!" came the cry.  There was a blinding flash of light and then it subsided.

"Ok children, you can go through," Gennai explained.

"Can I put my digi-vice down now?" Kari and Cody asked in unison.  Gennai chuckled and gave the affirmative.  Cody's digi-vice disappeared from view, giving them a clear field through.

Davis led Mimi through into the real world first.  Closely followed by a reluctant Tai, who was being dragged by Kari.

Matt smiled a Vay and gave a little bow, "Ladies first," he said.  She raised an eyebrow and grinned. 

"You're more like Tai than you think," she said, shaking her head.

"Wha… ?" Matt managed to get out before she pushed him, arms failing, into the real world.  She turned to the digimon.  

"See you guys real soon," she said to them.  They all smiled and Gabumon and Kitmon came forward for a hug.

"Bye!" she called as she jumped back into the real world.  The digimon all called bye as the screen turned back to normal, and the forms of the digi-destined disappeared slowly from view.  Then they heard it, just before they disappeared totally from sight.

"Wait!  What about my bag?" Mimi's faint voice screeched.

Gennai chuckled and tapped something into the console.

"Gennai," Agumon's voice said.  He turned to look at the digimon enquiringly.

"Have you got anything to eat in here?"

As Vay landed back in the real world she surveyed the sight before her.  Matt was lay on the ground after she had shoved him unceremoniously through the port.  Tai was hiding behind Izzy.  Sora was struggling against Yolei and T.K to get loose.  Joe was stood next to her, Vay, looking sceptical about the whole situation.  Cody was smiling at everyone and Kari was stood next to him.  Davis had managed to make Mimi stop crying and was still saying the occasional soothing word to the hiccoughing girl.  Vay smiled around the group.

"Wait!" Mimi screeched suddenly, making them all jump, "What about my bag?"

They heard a very faint chuckle from Izzy's laptop before the picture faded away to nothing.

"All my stuff!" she wailed, her eyes filled up with tears.  Matt got up and brushed himself down.  He was stood next to Vay.  He gave her 'the look' and she merely smiled innocently at him.

"What's that noise?" Tai asked, looking up at the sky.  Matt looked up also.  He blanched as he recognised the object that was falling.  He grabbed Vay around the waist and threw himself to the side.

"Geh?" Vay said as she felt herself being flung to the side as Matt held her against himself.

Joe looked confused as he watched this display.

"What are you ARGH!" he yelled as something large and pink landed on top of him.   Everyone jumped and a few people screamed.  Yolei and T.K had let go of Sora in their shock.  She looked around, spotted Tai and lunged at him.

"Urk!" he yelped as she landed on him.  He cringed away from the impact of a thousand blows that were surely coming, but when they didn't, he opened his eyes and looked at his hat-wearing friend. She was looking at him anxiously and then grabbed him in a choking hug.

"You're so stupid!" she was saying into his shoulder, "You're so stupid, why did you do that?  Why would you do that to me?  I was so worried!"

Tai gave his sister a very confused look, and she smiled back at him and gave him a wink.

Matt and Vay were sat on the floor, but Matt still hadn't let go of her.

"I think it's safe now," she said as she detached herself and stood up.

"Help me," a muffled voice came from underneath the pink thing.  They could see Joe's arms and legs sticking out.  Mimi was scrutinizing the object and she gave a little shriek.

"My bag!  My bag!" she cried as she danced around on the spot.

"We have to get that off of him," Yolei said worried

"But it's _so_ heavy!" T.K wailed.  Vay's eyes lit up and she grabbed the glass ball around her neck.

"I can help!" she cried as she opened the ball and took out the green ball.  They all stared at her.

"Maximise," she said and the ball grew to it's original size, "Reveal," was the next command she gave and the ball elongated into the staff.  She span it around a bit for effect and then pointed it at the bag.

"Levitate," she said and the bag lifted easily off Joe, she manoeuvred it away and lowered it to the floor.

"Ooooooooooh, may aching body," Joe said as Izzy and Kari helped him up.

"At least we can get this back easily now," Davis said with a grin.

"How do you think it would look if we had this thing floating down the road?" Cody asked, a little incredulous.  The group visibly sagged.

"I've got an idea," Vay said as she hurried over to the bag.  She unzipped it and squashed the Staff inside.

"Levitate," she said to the bag as she pointed her palms at it.  Miraculously the bag floated from the ground.

"Now all we have to do is grab the handles and it'll look like we're carrying it," she stated happily as she grabbed one end of the handle.

"Smart and pretty," Tai said moving behind her and grabbing it, "How do you do it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know," she said equally sarcastic, "I once saved a village from evil pirates using only a hoe and a glass of water."

Matt chuckled and moved round to the other side and grabbed hold.  The original six who had been carrying the bag moved around the sides and grabbed hold.  They set off with great ease down the street.

"So how far do we have to go?" Davis asked.

"She's staying with me," Sora said.

"Oh man, that's all the way across town!" Davis moaned.

****About 10 minutes later

"Are we nearly there yet?" Davis asked exasperatedly.

The group ignored him.

"Are we nearly there yet?" he asked again.  Yolei turned around and opened her mouth wide, ready to scream at him, but Matt held up a hand to silence her.  She closed her mouth abruptly as she watched Matt search in his pockets.  His eyes lit up as he found it.  He pulled the Doctor Pepper bottle from his pocket.

"Here you go," Matt said calmly as he proffered the bottle.  Tai and Vay burst out laughing.

"A glimmer of a sense of humour," Tai choked out.

"There's hope for you yet Ishida," Vay said as she patted his arm across the bag.

"I certainly hope so," Matt said and gave her a quick but meaningful look.  She blushed and carried on forward with the bag.  

"Let's just keep going," Izzy said wearily.

Another 10 minutes later

"So… are we there ack!" Davis began to ask until the whole group tackled him.

He he, that's where I'm ending it.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Tell me what you thought and if you want me to write anymore to this story.

Luvies xxx


End file.
